finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gladiolus Amicitia
(born April 2nd) |affiliation=Lucis |race=Humano |gender=Masculino |height=198cm (6'6") |hair=Castanho |eye=Âmbar |occupation=Escudo do Rei , Oficial Guarda da Coroa |loves=Acampar |type=playable |weapon=Espadas grandes, escudos Armas Memoráveis: Claymore, Genji Blade |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |motioncapture=Makoto Obata |japaneseva=Kenta Miyake |englishva=Chris Parson |dublador=Sérgio Corsetti (cena pós-créditos de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV) |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Gladiolus Amicitia é um companheiro de Noctis e um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy XV. Apesar de não ser diretamente controlável, ele poderá cooptar movimentos com Noctis e dar comandos. Com o patch 1.20, ele se tornou um personagem de jogador no jogo principal. Ele também é o personagem principal jogável em Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus, seu próprio episódio de DLC e no capítulo 13 versículo 2, um segmento adicionado ao capítulo 13. Ele também pode ser combatido como um oponente e jogável em uma missão em Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Ele é um amigo de infância de Noctis e Ignis. Como o filho mais velho de Clarus Amicitia e irmão mais velho de Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus atua como o escudo de Noctis, da mesma forma que seu pai foi com o Rei Regis. Ele conhece Noctis desde a infância e o considera um irmão. O Gladiolus garante que a equipe não se desvie do objetivo, e mantém o Noctis com um alto padrão, garantindo que ele esteja no seu melhor e, às vezes, oferecendo conselhos brutalmente honestos e contundentes. Ele se orgulha muito de seu papel como escudo jurado de Noctis e se apressará em defendê-lo do perigo. Dossiers :Filho mais velho da Casa Amicitia, jurados protetores da coroa. Gladíolo expressou um ávido interesse pelas artes marciais em tenra idade, depois compartilhando seu conhecimento com Noctis. Quando menino, ele passou muitos dias acompanhando seu pai Clarus na Cidadela, juntando-se oficialmente à Guarda da Coroa aos 18 anos. Quando o príncipe herdeiro partiu para seu casamento, Gladiolus serve como seu principal protetor. Um homem ao ar livre consumado, Gladiolus conhece os prós e contras de desbaste na natureza - uma habilidade que lhe serve bem na viagem com seus amigos. Adicionado após o capítulo 1. :O vínculo que um escudo divide com seu rei é muito mais profundo do que o de um guarda-costas e seu senhor. Como protetor juramentado da coroa, o Escudo do Rei deve ficar ao lado de seu soberano e arcar com o destino do reino juntos. Tendo visto seu pai Clarus defender o falecido rei Regis, Gladiolus entende melhor do que ninguém o risco e a responsabilidade dessa posição - mas é sua fé inabalável em Noctis que o inspira a servir como um escudo. Adicionado após o capítulo 6. :Depois de sofrer um gosto amargo pela derrota contra o Alto Comandante Imperial Ravus Nox Fleuret, ele se separa temporariamente de seus amigos para se fortalecer ainda mais e, por sua vez, servir melhor ao seu rei. Adicionado no capítulo 14: :Durante dez anos, Gladiolus viajou pelo mundo derrotando demônios enquanto aguardava o retorno de seu rei, sem nunca perder o ânimo. Ele retorna para sua casa em Insomnia com Noctis ao seu lado, mais determinado do que nunca para ajudar o Verdadeiro Rei a cumprir seu chamado e defendê-lo de qualquer dano que possa acontecer em seu caminho. Perfil Aparência Gladiolus é um homem de estatura alta e um físico forte. Ele veste uma calça de couro preta com uma pequena corrente na lateral, uma camisa preta aberta com nada além de um pingente por baixo, uma pequena manga de braço sobre seu pulso esquerdo, e sapatos pretos com solas vermelhas. Ele tem olhos de âmbar, uma longa cicatriz sobre seu olho esquerdo, tatuagens cobrindo seus braços, seu cabelo é esticado para trás e parcialmente raspado nas laterais, e ele possui uma barba cortada em forma mandibular. Como todo os membros do grupo, ele tem caveirs em seu equipamento. Os botões do colete tem caveiras sobre eles, seu colar tem dois crânios de ouro, e há uma pequena caveira em seu cinto e no zíper de sua calça. Personalidade Gladiolus é uma pessoa alegre, contrastando com seu físico imponente. Gladiolus tem sido um fã do grande ar livre desde que ele era jovem, e tem vários itens de acampamento. Ele gosta de lutar e, portanto, pesquisa técnicas e habilidades. Ele vem de uma família que sempre foi protetora da família real Luciana, e é o único membro do grupo com formação militar. Não só ele é treinado para proteger Noctis, mas como também é seu amigo. O gladíolo expressa livremente suas opiniões sobre o que é necessário e atua como um pilar para garantir que a equipe não se desvie do objetivo. Essa franqueza o leva a discussões com Noctis. O gladíolo mantém Noctis em um alto padrão como o herdeiro, e fica impaciente com ele se ele não acha que Noctis está se esforçando o bastante. Seus confrontos podem chegar a um nível físico, como Gladiolus agarrando Noctis pela camisa para dar um sermão a ele, e geralmente agindo de maneira ameaçadora. No entanto, ele tem grande orgulho como escudo jurado de Noctis e instintivamente salta entre Noctis e em quem tenta prejudicá-lo. Decorrente disso, Gladiolus é contundente quando se trata de humor. O gladiolus está confiante em suas habilidades, mas às vezes teme que não seja forte o suficiente para a posição do escudo do futuro rei. Ele é flertante com as mulheres, ganhando a ira do Prompto. História Gladiolus interessou-se pelas artes marciais em tenra idade, com seu pai Clarus na Cidadela. Além dos estudos, Gladiolus começa a treinar nos deveres da Guarda da Coroa quando ele tem 13 anos. Como mostrado em Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gladiolus inicialmente não gostava de Noctis por sua atitude não cooperativa. Ele foi forçado a treiná-lo e os dois iriam lutar na sala de treinamento da Guarda da Coroa. Gladiolus se estressa quando volta para casa e brinca com sua irmã mais nova, Iris, que deseja que ele se tornasse guardião de Regis como seu pai, em vez de Noctis. Um dia, Iris insisti em ver Noctis, mas enquanto esperava na Cidadela, ela perseguiu um gato e se perdeu na floresta do lado de fora do palácio enquanto Noctis a seguia. Enquanto Gladiolus revistava o palácio, Noctis trouxe Iris de volta. Para protege-la, ele assumiu a responsabilidade por ela se perder, submetendo-se a ser punido por seu pai. Gladiolus descobre a verdade com sua irmã e ficou favoravelmente impressionado pelas ações de Noctis. Os dois se uniram em respeito mútuo, o que se desenvolveria em um amor fraterno e amizade ao longo dos anos. Quando Gladiolus tinha 18 anos, ele se juntou oficialmente à Guarda da Coroa. Como revelado no Final Fantasy XV Collector's Edition Guidebook, Gladiolus ganhou a cicatriz em seu rosto enquanto protegia Noctis de um estranho bêbado dois anos antes da viagem. Embora ele pudesse ter evitado isso ao contra-atacar o ofensor, Gladiolus preferiria acertar o ataque do que ferir um civil do reino. Como descrito em Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, Clarus, pai de Gladiolus, diz a seu filho sobre as medidas de segurança no local durante a cerimônia de assinatura do tratado entre Lucis e Niflheim, o império Lucis está em guerra há séculos. A paz trouxe muitas mudanças, incluindo o papel da Guarda da Coroa, cujo novo lugar será com o povo e não com o rei. Clarus não se importa, pois proteger a população garante seu apoio ao Regis. A família Amicitia tem apenas um dever: proteger e apoiar o rei. Clarus pede a Gladiolus para manter o príncipe Noctis seguro, não apenas como o próximo rei, mas como um camarada e um verdadeiro amigo. Cor Leonis chega à sala de treinamento da Guarda da Coroa com Prompto Argentum, que veio em seu uniforme de guarda da coroa. Prompto está nervoso ao se encontrar com Clarus e afirma que completou seu treinamento de autodefesa para a jornada antes de sair com Gladiolus. Eles estão programados para acompanhar Noctis em sua viagem a Altissia no dia seguinte. Prompto quer mostrar aos pais as roupas novas, enquanto Gladiolus vai sair para comer com a família. A noite caiu quando Ignis, Prompto e Gladiolus chegaram para ajudar Noctis a limpar seu apartamento. Gladiolus tem embalado equipamentos de acampamento para a estrada, incluindo equipamentos de cozinha para Ignis. De manhã, Noctis, Gladiolus e Prompto são despertados pelo alarme de Noctis, enquanto Ignis já está acordado e pronto. Eles partem para a cidadela. Gladíolo acompanha Noctis e seus amigos em uma viagem pelas terras em direção a Altissia, onde devem encontrar-se com a noiva de Noctis, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Gladiolus encontra Sania Yeagre, uma bióloga que está pesquisando a vida selvagem em mutação em Lucis. Eles continuam a viajem até Galdin Quay, mas descobrem que a balsa não está funcionando. Eles ficam a noite, mas na manhã seguinte, descobrem que a Cidade da Coroa foi atacada pelo império durante a cerimônia de assinatura do tratado e Regis, Luna e Noctis foram decradados mortos. Gladiolus tenta ficar em cima da situação e diz a Noctis para manter a calma. Eles tentam voltar para a cidade, mas ela está bloqueada e se encontram com Coru Leonis, o marechal da guarda da coroa. Acontece que, embora Lunafreya tenha escapado, os pai de Regis e Gladiolus foram mortos e a Insomnia foi dizimada. Noctis embarca em uma jornada para recuperar seu reino, recolhendo as armas reais de seus antepassados e forjando pactos com os Astrals com a ajuda distante de Lunafreya. Gladiolus fica ao lado de Noctis e o apóia, mas às vezes fica frustrado quando Noctis luta contra os seus fardos. Iris liga para Noctis para que ele saiba que ela está a salvo, e eles vão até Lestallum para vê-la. Quando eles se dirigem para o Disco de Cauthess no aceno do deus Astral Titan, Noctis e Gladiolus se separam de Ignis e Prompto. Gladiolus protege Noctis sozinho, e lhe pede para reafirmar sua convicção de se tornar o rei. Depois que Noctis forja uma aliança com Titan, eles escapam, mas seu carro é tomado pelo império e eles devem se infiltrar em uma base imperial para recuperá-lo. Gladiolus liga para Iris para preparar o barco do Rei Regis em Cape Caem, mas quando ele tenta contatá-la, os trovões de Ramuh bloqueiam o sinal de seu celular. Depois de se infiltrarem numa base imperial, eles são abordados pelo irmão de Lunafreya, Ravus Nox Fleuret, que trabalha para o império. Quando ele ameaça Noctis, Gladiolus entra entre eles, mas Ravus usa sua força sobre-humana para jogar Gladiolus de lado. O gladíolo é muito afetado por sua incapacidade de proteger Noctis. Quando eles retornam para Lestallum, eles descobrem que o camareiro da família Amicitia, Jared Hester, foi morto pelo império, e Iris quer deixar Lestallum com o neto de Jared, Talcott. Eles levam Iris para o Cape Caem, e ao longo do caminho Gladiolus tem a chance de lutar ao lado de sua irmã. Ele faz Noctis pegar algumas flores para ela, sabendo que isso deixaria Iris feliz. Caem é um posto avançado rural que tem um porto secreto para o barco do Rei Regis, mas como Noctis, Ignis e Prompto partem para encontrar Mythril para consertar o navio, Gladiolus opta por ficar de fora para embarcar em uma busca pessoal para se tornar um melhor escudo para Noctis. Como mostrado no "Episódio do Gladiolus", Gladiolus chama Coru para participar do lendário julgamento de Gilgamesh. Gladiolus teme que ele não seja forte o suficiente para ser o Escudo do Rei, tendo perdido para Ravus em Fortaleza de Aracheole. Coru leva Gladiolus para ruínas profundas que foram descobertos trinta anos atrás. Coru é o único que emergiu vivo das provações, mesmo que tenha perdido para Gilgamesh. Gladiolus conhece mais sobre Coru durante sua jornada até o fundo das ruínas e, quando enfrenta Gilgamesh, sai vitorioso. Gilgamesh reconhece que Gladiolus é digno de proteger o Rei Escolhido quando Gladiolus admite que a única coisa que ele teme não é ser forte o suficiente para seu papel. Gladiolus herda a Genji Blade de Gilgamesh, a antiga katana de Coru, que Gilgamesh manteve como um troféu. Gladiolus trabalha como um caçador e se depara com Noctis enquanto ele está limpando a usina EXINERIS em Lestallum de demônios. Noctis o reconhece através de sua voz, e depois que Gladiolus remove seu traje de proteção, Noctis descobre que ele tem uma nova cicatriz no rosto. Gladíolo depois conta aos outros a história de como ele conseguiu, e afirma que se Noctis estiver em apuros ele estará lá. Com o barco real consertado, o grupo se dirige para Altissia onde Lunafreya deve acordar a deusa do mar Leviathan para que ela possa forjar uma aliança com Noctis. O governo local espera que isso leve a problemas, e Gladiolus, Ignis e Prompto ajudam na evacuação enquanto Noctis e Lunafreya se aproximam do Astral. Noctis forja seu pacto e recebe o Anel dos Lucii de Lunafreya - uma herança real que ela salvou de Insomnia que deixaria Noctis exercer o poder combinado de seus ancestrais - mas ele cai inconsciente e Lunafreya é morta. Gladíolo e Prompto são separados de Ignis durante a confusão, e o último se dirige para recuperar Noctis sozinho, enquanto Gladiolus e Prompto se enroscam nas batalhas pela cidade. O chanceler de Niflheim Ardyn Izunia de disfarça brevemente Gladiolus quando ele se aproxima de Ignis no Altar da Mãe das Ondas, mas Ravus que está com ele vê através da ilusão. Ignis salva Noctis que desperta dias após sua batalha com o Leviathan, e descobre que Lunafreya morreu e Ignis perdeu sua visão na evacuação. Superado pela dor, Noctis se retira e se recusa a manejar o anel. Isso enfurece Gladiolus, que vê a incapacidade de Noctis como um sinal de que ele não está pronto para a tarefa que eles têm em mãos; recuperar o Cristal roubado de Lucis e derrotar o império. O gladíolo também discorda da decisão de Ignis de continuar com eles, apesar de sua deficiência. Enquanto se dirigem a um sepulcro real para encontrar outra arma real, Gladiolus repreende Noctis por frustração. Depois de encontrar a arma, Ignis fala para curar a fenda que se formou entre eles. À medida que continuam em direção à capital imperial, eles descobrem que a luz do dia está desaparecendo rapidamente do mundo, agora que Lunafreya, a Oráculo com poderes para combater as pragas das trevas, morreu. Seu trem é interrompido por forças imperiais e demônios. Gladiolus e Ignis pegam colocam o trem em movimento novamente enquanto Noctis e Prompto lutam contra o ataque. Depois, Noctis chama Ignis para informá-lo que Prompto caiu do trem em movimento e eles assumem que ele foi capturado pelo império. Noctis leva o grupo para a capital imperial até que a Regalia seja destruída e eles a abandonem. Gladiolus e Ignis são separados de Noctis, que continua sozinho, achando que ele é incapaz de usar sua magia, e recorre a finalmente empunhar o anel. Gladiolus e Ignis são trazidos para o laboratório imperial magitek por Ardyn, um homem misterioso que exerce os poderes das trevas que os segue desde Lucis. Ardyn os devolve suas armas e os dirige pelo laboratório. Eles vêem imagens de segurança e descobrem que apenas uma fita não foi apagada do console: a gravação de Ravus confrontando o Imperador Aldercapt que está se transformando em demônio, antes de Ravus ser da Fortaleza de Zegnautus, e então morto por Ardyn disfarçado de Noctis. Gladiolus e Ignis continuam seguindo as instruções de Ardyn através da Fortaleza enquanto lutam contra demônios, antes de confrontar o daemon Foras, que pode falar e tem uma ganância pelo Cristal. Eles alcançam Noctis e o salvam de uma armadilha, e partem para resgatar Prompto. Quando eles são emboscados por uma horda de demônios, os amigos de Noctis pedem que ele vá até o Cristal sozinho com a crença de que seus poderes de luz podem salvá-los. Noctis relutantemente deixa seus amigos para trás, mas quando ele chega ao Cristal ele é absorvido para dentro dele. Quando seus amigos o seguem, eles só encontram Ardyn. Depois que Noctis desaparecer, o mundo é tomado pelos demônios e a longa noite chega. Gladiolus, Ignis e Prompto retornam ao que resta de Lucis e se tornam caçadores de demônios. Gladio informa ao mundo que o imperador e o alto comandante de Niflheim estão mortos. Ele começa a treinar para o retorno de Noctis e luta com um membro do Kingsglaive. Depois de ser derrotado, ele sai para treinar um pouco mais para que ele possa fazer uma revanche com o Glaive. Dez anos depois, Noctis retorna e cumprimenta seus amigos com um simples "oi", que Gladiolus, brincando, o castiga. Eles discutem como o Kingsglaive deram suas vidas para proteger Noctis. Gladiolus encontra uma menina que planeja apresentar aos outros depois que a paz retornar ao mundo. Vestindo os uniformes dos Kingsglaive, uma força de soldados de elite, uma vez encarregada de proteger o rei, Gladiolus, Ignis e Prompto, acompanham Noctis mais uma vez às ruínas de Insomnia. Gladiolus trata Noctis com um novo respeito, referindo-se a ele como Sua Majestade. Durante a última refeição juntos, Noctis luta para expressar a gratidão que sente em relação aos amigos e a gravidade de precisar morrer para trazer a luz de volta ao mundo. Em Insomnia inúmeros daemons e soldados magitek esperam por eles. Eles abrem caminho através de vários obstáculos ao longo do caminho até a Cidadela, até mesmo enfrentando os alguns Reis de Lucis que foram escravizados pela doença das estrelas. Gladiolus derrota o espírito de Tonitrus Lucis Caelum e reafirma sua promessa de proteger e defender Noctis. Noctis luta com Ardyn cara-a-cara com o poder dos reis. Depois que Ardyn morre pedindo a Noctis para encontrá-lo "do outro lado", Noctis manda seus amigos embora de uma maneira similar à qual o Rei Regis os enviou a dez anos atrás. Noctis dá a sua vida para purificar a alma de Ardyn na vida após a morte com as memórias de seus amigos ao seu lado, e o sol finalmente se levanta. Gladiolus, Ignis e Prompto sobrevivem honrando sua promessa a Noctis. Jogabilidade Gladiolus um membro do grupo que age autonomamente em batalha quando não está selecionado. Ele pode resgatar membros do grupo no estado de perigo, invocar link-strikes com Noctis, executar Técnicas e usar itens em si mesmo com o comando do jogador. Sua habilidade é Survival, que o faz encontrar itens após vencer batalhas; quanto maior o nível de habilidade de Sobrevivência, melhores itens ele pode encontrar. Sobrevivência sobe correndo no campo. Ele é o membro mais resistente do grupo com mais HP e a melhor defesa. Suas habilidades permitem que ele cause dano aos inimigos. Ele é diretamente jogável no Episode Gladiolus, capítulo 13 vesículo 2, em uma missão do Comradores e ao usar troca de personagem no jogo principal. Quando controlado diretamente, ele ganha o conjunto de habilidades da Glaive Arts. Musica Tema "Shield of the King" é o tema principal de Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus. É composto e arranged por Keiichi Okabe como parte da colaboração Final Fantasy XV x NieR Automata. When composing it, Okabe felt that Gladiolus shouldered a similar fate to the one 2B faces in NieR. Ao compor, Okabe sentiu que Gladiolus tinha um destino similar ao que o 2B enfrenta em '' NieR . Ele queria que a música expressasse a imagem dirigida por batalha de Gladiolus, bem como o destino subjacente que ele enfrenta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8kkCfI0hEI Criação e desenvolvimento .]] O projeto de Gladiolus foi refeito a partir de sua aparência original para o ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII por Yusuke Naora, um dos diretores de arte do Final Fantasy XV. Em seu projeto antigo, ele usava uma camiseta preta junto com uma camisa de couro desabotoada, mas desde então seu projeto tem sido feito com seu peito nu, e sua calça e jaqueta foram feitas mais detalhada com bolsos e costuras. O gladíolo foi alterado para parecer mais intelectual. Seus olhos foram estreitados para alcançar um "olhar sensual de longe". Ele precisava de um físico poderoso para agir como escudo de Noctis, e assim Naora olhou para material de referência de artistas marciais para retrabalhar seu peito e abdômen. O conceito de Gladiolus foi cimentado desde o início. Ele tem o dever de treinar o futuro rei e questioná-lo quando necessário. Assim, a equipe fez com que ele não tivesse medo de falar o que pensava e depois mapeava suas graças sociais, hobbies e problemas. Como o Escudo do Rei, Gladiolus precisava ter a força física de um guarda-costas. Os desenvolvedores deram a ele musculatura de propósito prático, o tipo desenvolvido a partir da prática de uma arte marcial, e equilibraram-na com um músculo vistoso para as áreas visíveis.Final Fantasy XV Collector's Edition Guidebook developer interviews Diretor Hajime Tabata explicou que o preto tem sido historicamente tratado como uma cor especial em Lucis. Assim, o traje da família real e aqueles em ocupações estreitamente ligadas a ele, vestem-se de preto. Voz Gladíolo é dublado por Kenta Miyake na versão japonesa. Na cena pós-créditos de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Ele é dublado por Chris Parson na versão em inglês e por Sérgio Corsetti na versão em português. Mercadoria Gladiolus está disponível como uma peça do Play Arts -Kai-figure. Outras aparições Gladiolus também aparece nos seguintes títulos da série Final Fantasy: *Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary como uma mensagem para o Noctis. *''Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire'' como um guia. *''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-'' como um membro do grupo. *''Final Fantasy Legends II'' como uma invocação. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como um personagem jogável. *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' como uma carta de habilidade. Aparições fora da série Gladiolus também aparece nos seguintes títulos fora da série: *''Terra Battle'' como um personagem. *''The Alchemist Code'' como um personagem. Outras mídias LINE Gladiolus aparece como stickers para o app LINE. Os sticker são intitulados como "ファイナルファンタジーXV".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/7501/ja LINE FFXV Sticker.png| LINE FFXV Sticker5.png| Galeria Gladiolus.jpg|Modelo antigo de Gladiolus. FinalfantasyversusXIII03.jpg|Gladiolus e Prompto Príncipe_grupo.jpg|Gladiolus com Noctis, Ignis e Prompto. Gladiolus_Amicita.png|Mugshot da E3 2013 de Gladioulus. Grupo-Gladiolus-FFXV.jpg|Gladiolus protegendo o grupo. Gladiolus-FFXV.jpg|Gladiolus. Prompto_Ignis_Gladiolus_Behemot.png|Gladiolus com Prompto e Ignis depois de derrotar o Deadeye em Episode Duscae. FInal_Fantasy_XV_Noctis_and_Gladiolus_underground.jpg|Gladiolus com Noctis no subterrâneo. Etimologia Gladiolus é uma palavra latina, o diminuitivo de gladius, a espada usada por gladiadores romanos, e, portanto, significa "pequena espada". Amicitia é a palavra latina para "amizade". Gladiolus é também o nome de um gênero de plantas com flores, normalmente chamado de "lírios espada". Gladiolus Amicitia pode ser traduzido como "espada da amizade". Referências de:Gladiolus Amicitia fr:Gladiolus Amicitia en:Gladiolus Amicitia ru:Гладиолус Амицития Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XV